knightsofthezodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Myth of Hades (聖闘士星矢 THE LOST CANVAS 冥王神話; Seinto Seiya: Za Rosuto Kyanbasu - Meiō Shinwa) is a manga by Japanese author Shiori Teshirogi. Plot Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas tells the story of the previous Holy War, taking place in the 18th century, several years before Saint Seiya. The story centers on the relation between Tenma, the Pegasus Saint and his beloved friends, Alone, who eventually becomes his greatest enemy, Hades and Sasha who became Athena Development Shiori Teshirogi met Masami Kurumada in a public event she once visited during the time she was a new manga author. In such event, Teshirogi sent Kurumada the first manga she made as well as a letter which made Kurumada ask her to write The Lost Canvas. Although she was happy with such proposal due to the fact Saint Seiya has always been her favorite manga, she found troubles writing it since she used to write shōjo and Lost Canvas was meant to be from the genre shōnen. In order to do that, Teshirogi had to change various things from her style such as the narration and getting used to how to draw fights. Before the manga started, Kurumada sent Teshirogi a general version of the manga's story, but as long as the series continued, she started changing some parts after discussing with people from Akita Shoten. Additionally, the characters designs and Cloths were based on the second season from the Saint Seiya anime adaptation, but she combined them with her own style. When Teshirogi was purposed to start The Lost Canvas she was informed that the series would last a few volumes. However, when the tenth volume was published, she was surprised by the series' length which she found amazing. In both Saint Seiya and Lost Canvas, Teshirogi's favorite character is the Pegasus Saint, who has become the one she likes drawing the most. When creating Tenma, Lost Canvas's Pegasus Saint, Teshirogi checked if his words would be like those of Seiya, but she realized that both characters had different personalities. The Cancer, Pisces and Taurus Gold Saints were developed with Teshirogi's idea of what she could with the ones from the original series. When she received comments that those Saints were more interesting than the ones from the original series, she answered that she did not mean to give them any special treatment. The characters' names are created according to their origins and constellation such as Pisces Albafica whose "Alba" was developed when Teshirogi was thinking of roses' names. Media Manga The Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas chapters were published by Akita Shoten in the Weekly Shōnen Champion magazine since August 24, 2006. The first volume was published on December 12, 2006, and twenty-five tankōbon collecting the work were released. A short story comprised in 40 pages, or gaiden, titled Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas - The Myth of Hades - Yuzuriha Chronicles: The Emblem of Bloody Ink (聖闘士星矢 THE LOST CANVAS 冥王神話 ユズリハ外伝 血墨の紋 Seinto Seiya Za Rosuto Kyanbasu - Meiō Shinwa - Yuzuriha Gaiden: Chizumi no mon) was published on October 16, 2009, in the issues 11 and 12 of Akita Shoten's Princess Gold comics magazine, which is oriented towards a female majority demographic. The story is set in the same continuity of Lost Canvas and further explores the past and motivations of the character Yuzuriha, and her younger brother Tokusa, as well as her perspective of the events surrounding the resurrection of Hades. This episode has yet to be included in a tankōbon compilation. In the final chapter of The Lost Canvas, a new series of gaiden focusing on the Gold Saints was announced. Titled Saint Seiya THE LOST CANVAS - The Myth of Hades - Short Story (聖闘士星矢 THE LOST CANVAS 冥王神話 外伝 Seinto Seiya Za Rosuto Kyanbasu - Meiō Shinwa - Gaiden), the first chapter was published on May 19, 2011. OVA A series of original video animations (OVAs) series premiered in Japan on June 24, 2009. The production is by TMS Entertainment (part of "Sega Sammy Group", the company which will produce the SS Online game). The first season comprises 13 OVAs, each 30 minutes in length, and it covers the manga's first 54 chapters. Season 1 ended on April 21 with the release of OVAs 11, 12 & 13. The Second Season premiered on February 23, 2011, adding 13 more OVAs to the series Season 2 ended on July 20 with the release of OVAs 24, 25 & 26. The original design was unveiled at the Tokyo International Anime Fair 2009. The opening theme is "The Realm of Athena" by EUROX, and the ending theme is "Hana no Kusari" (花の鎖; Leash of Flower), by Maki Ikuno featuring Marina del Ray. The remaining tracks were developed by Kaoru Wada. Episodes Merchandise The Lost Canvas has spawned a few merchandise items. Two CDs have been released, one with the opening and ending theme songs called "Realm of Athena" and "Hana no Kusari" respectively. The other CD is the soundtrack for the first season which was released on September 25, 2009. Two figures in Bandai's Myth Cloth figure series have been released, which includes Pegasus Tenma and Bennu Kagaho. Other merchandise include a microfiber towel, a pocket mirror and two puzzles. A CD Drama about one of Athena's Saints, Pisces Albafica has been made. The CD is currently only available to people that have purchased the first pressings of all 6 DVD or Blu-ray volumes of Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. Only people in Japan are eligible to be sent the CD. Reception During its first week, the volume 13 from the manga sold 25,238 copies in Japan. The anime series has received generally positive reviews by anime critics. It has been praised for it accessible to viewers who have no knowledge of the original Saint Seiya despite being a prequel and at the same time it allows fans from the to view events from a different point of view. While the use of characters was noted to be common within Japanese series in general, the delivery from various of them such as Tenma's and Alone's relationship was noted to be enjoyable. The animation was noted for standing out "beautifully" mostly in fights. Although the attacks performed by the character was found unintentionally funny by UK Anime Network as a result of its names, the notable display of violence made the reviewer wonder whether the show should aimed towards a young audience. Category:Browse